


Rumor Has It

by inkandwords



Series: Boyfriend Punch [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Acceptance, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, atsu fics, boyfriend punch aftermath, gom being dorks, photo booth pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandwords/pseuds/inkandwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumors circulate about Aomine, Kise, and the events surrounding what the Generation of Miracles jokingly dub “the boyfriend punch”.</p>
<p>Set post-Winter Cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlereddo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlereddo/gifts).



> For [reddo](http://red-dii.tumblr.com) because she's a bundle of adorable. Happy birthday squishykins! I hope I didn't butcher this too much! haha It's not midnight here yet, so I made it just in time. ;D
> 
> Since she requested something post-Winter Cup and I wanted to do a little more boyfriend punch related fluff, have a little of both. <3 
> 
> -H

"Dai-chan! I’m glad I caught you."

Aomine turns to see Satsuki coming up the steps of the banquet hall, hair pulled back and wearing a short green dress instead of her usual uniform. “Your dress is too short,” he comments before he continues on without her.

She has that look on her face; the same one she gets when she’s figured out some new information about an opposing team, the kind that makes Aomine uncomfortable only because he knows too well what that look means when it’s directed at him. He sighs and suppresses the urge to roll his eyes as he makes his way inside, knowing full well that she would follow.

"I didn’t do it," he begins, hoping that maybe she’ll leave well enough alone.

"Hm? You didn’t do what?"

"Whatever it is you think I did."

Satsuki’s brow rises and there’s a flicker in her expression; he knows she wants to ask, knows it’s on the tip of her tongue, but he says nothing to encourage it. “Everyone knows what you did.”

"I told you, it was nothing," he grumbles as he takes his seat at their assigned table. The Winter Cup banquet isn’t due to start for another hour, but he’s been walking around thinking all day and all he really wants is a place to sit. 

"It wasn’t a bad thing, you know. What you did for Ki-chan. I don’t think anyone minds that you’re togeth—"

"I would’ve done it for any one of ‘em," he interrupts, the argument muttered under his breath. "I would’ve even done it for you."

"I know," she says, her smile unfaltering. It’s times like these when he’s grateful that sometimes he doesn’t have to say much for her to get it, to understand what he’s trying to say even when he can’t bring himself to say it out loud. "I’m still glad you stood up for him, even if this wasn’t how you wanted everyone to find out." She pauses for a moment, like she’s contemplating what she should say next. "I’m going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?"

"Whatever you’re having," he mumbles, a yawn escaping as he slouches in his seat.

"Sure thing," she says before playfully smacking his shoulder. "And try not to fall asleep at the table, okay? Honestly, Dai-chan, if you wanted to sleep, you should have just gone home."

"Hey, at least I showed up, right?" He gives her a lazy smirk and she turns away in a huff, but not before he catches the subtle smile she wears when she disappears into the milling crowd. Resuming his previous position, his gaze turns to his bandaged hand, a tuft of cloth sticking out like an eyesore underneath his jacket cuff. 

"How’s your hand?"

Aomine pauses, fingers poised over the bandage he’s attempting to adjust underneath the cuff of his blazer. He glances up, unsurprised to find Kise standing there and shrugs, the gesture an attempt to be casual about the whole ordeal that took place only a few days before. “Probably about as good as your leg, but I’ll live.”

"Good. I like you alive. How else am I gonna win a one-on-one?" Kise’s teasing, his lips quirking at the corners and Aomine fights the urge to trace that mouth he hasn’t been able to get out of his head since the first time Kise had kissed him.

"Is that all I'm good for?" he replies, smirking as he returns the banter. It's always been that way with Kise; natural, unpretentious, easy. Aomine sometimes wonders why it's taken him as long as it did to realize the inevitability of them, the way they gravitate to each other; tempestuous storms that clash like gale forces, knocking him back and pulling him under, but something he wouldn't have any other way.

Without prelude, Kise reaches to rumple Aomine's hair, the gesture affectionate, and Aomine stills. His gaze darts around the room to see if anyone witnessed the display and instantly, he’s hit with a wall of guilt at the flash of shame he feels. Kise’s expression hints at a frown and he retracts his hand, fingers curling into his palm before he shoves his hand into his pocket. "Sorry, I keep forgetting there are people around."

Kise’s eyes rest on him for a beat longer than necessary, pensive and scrutinizing, before he takes the seat opposite Aomine and sets his drink on the table. He looks good, surprisingly so, and there’s an air about him, a confidence that makes it difficult for Aomine to look away. “I didn’t mean it that way,” Aomine begins, apology wrapped around the statement like a plea. He isn’t used to public displays of affection, isn’t used to being with Kise this way, out in the open for everyone to see. In all honesty, he’s just beginning to get used to being with Kise at all. He palms his nape, hand clamped at the base as though he means to anchor himself in much the same way. He’s nervous, edgy, though it has less to do with the blond in front of him and more to do with knowing the object of his previous outburst would also be at the banquet. 

"People are already asking questions. I guess word spreads quickly when there’s good gossip around." 

"Don’t really care what they have to say."

"Shougo-kun’s supposed to be here tonight, too. I heard a few of the guys talking about him in the bathroom earlier. Apparently, he hasn’t said anything about the reason why his face looked like it ran into a brick wall." Kise laughs, that melodic, intoxicating sound, and Aomine can’t help but join in.

"That brick wall sure knows how to pack a punch, huh?" he says as he casually leans back in his seat, thumb and index sweeping the edges of his jaw in cocky nonchalance.

"Moooooh, Aominecchi!" Kise whines, his eyes glued to Aomine's face, cheeks tinted pink from watching the teasing gesture. "How am I supposed to keep my hands to myself when you're doing stuff like that? _Baaaka_..."

Aomine laughs, automatically reaching out to swipe his thumb across Kise's bottom lip to rid him of the pout. When he realizes what he's done, he pulls back, but it's too late. Kise's turned multiple shades of red just as Satsuki returns with the rest of Generation of Miracles. 

"Kise-chin, you look like a tomato."

"Wh-- I, um, it's just hot in here. That must be why," Kise manages before he turns his face away from Murasakibara in visible embarrassment.

"What the hell is that thing?" Aomine interjects, eyeing the stuffed frog Midorima sets on the table. "And what are you all doing here, anyway? Don't you have your own tables to sit at? The thing's about to start soon." Aomine's reaching; there's still a little under an hour before the event is set to begin, but he feels everyone's eyes on him, the heat creeping up his nape from the unwanted attention.

"What does it look like, Aomine? It's my lucky item." Midorima pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his middle finger and huffs, one hand possessively placed atop the furry exterior of the frog. "Had I known you were going to go after Haizaki, I would have procured yours as well. Perhaps you wouldn't have hurt your hand in the process."

"First of all, I didn't go after the guy," Aomine counters, wincing when his injured hand automatically clenches. "Second of all, how the hell do you know about that, anyway?"

"I saw him after your altercation. He resisted at first, but no one denies me information if there's something I wish to know," Akashi says matter-of-factly as he takes a seat opposite from Aomine. "You can rest assured that you got your message across."

"Your bandage is coming loose, Aomine-kun."

"Oi, Tetsu! I forgot you were standing there. What the hell?" Aomine glowers at his hand before attempting to stuff the loose cloth back into the sleeve of his blazer. "Kise wrapped the damn thing; it's not my fault the stupid thing's not on right."

"That was nice of Kise-kun to do. It can't be helped since he was the reason you punched Haizaki-kun in the face after all."

"I did _not_ \--"

"Daiki, there's nothing to be ashamed of. You did a commendable thing."

"Mine-chin, you should have told me you were going to fight him. He hit Muro-chin." Murasakibara's gaze darkens before he catches sight of Himuro across the room and suddenly his expression reverts back to the same bored, stoned-out look he always wears. He pulls out a bag of chips and opens it, apparently having lost interest in the conversation.

"I told you everyone knew, Dai-chan. I don't see why it's such a big deal if you and Ki-chan are--"

"I'm gonna go get something to drink," Aomine says by way of interrupting her before she can finish. In truth, he expects a different reaction from his former teammates, but just because they probably knew long before he's even admitted it to himself doesn't mean that it isn't weird not having to hide his relationship with Kise.

Kise hasn't said anything in the entire time everyone's been yapping; he sits there, lips pursed like he's trying not smile and Aomine suppresses the urge to kiss him right then. There isn't much that can calm Aomine when he's worked up like he is now, but Kise's kisses -- Kise's kisses are one of the few that can blank his mind and make everything else fade away. It doesn't escape Aomine that his eyes never strayed from him, that perfect fucking mouth upturned just the slightest bit in poorly concealed amusement. Aomine makes a grab for his hand, yanks him up, and drags him away from the others despite Kise's keening protests. "Wha-- Aominecchi, I already have a drink!"

"Then get another one."

Aomine darts around the corner in an attempt to find someplace away from prying eyes and ears, but there are people milling around everywhere, their gazes turned toward them from all directions. Then he spots it; a large booth near the hall's entrance with a dark curtain concealing its interior. Without thinking, he tugs Kise inside and shuts the curtains before slouching down into the wooden slat that Kise has already taken a seat on.

Leaning to the side and tilting his head against the wall, his gaze falls on Kise and instantly, he relaxes. The booth is considerably quieter and he takes it in, revels in it, because he knows it's temporary, this reprieve. He knows the stolen moments are few and far between and he's not ready to share Kise with the rest world again just yet. As Aomine watches him, his lips quirk at the corners, his thumb tracing the bend of Kise's knee. "Hey," he says, not because he doesn't have anything to say, but because he finds he likes it this way, just the two of them: comfortable, easy, _nice_. The same way it's always been. 

"Hey," Kise says in return, golden eyes trained on him like he's the only thing that's there, the only thing that matters. 

"Finally got you away from everyone else." Aomine laughs, quiet and thoughtful, and takes Kise's hand, his fingers absently tracing small circles on Kise's palm. "All I had to do was drag you into a box. Wonder if they'll find us in here."

"You know, if you wanted to take pictures with me, all you had to do was ask." Kise is teasing again, the tinge of pink on his cheeks returning now that they're alone in close proximity, with no one to see, to interrupt, to judge. 

"Pictures? I didn't wanna take pic--" Aomine starts, brow rising in confusion before it dawns on him that he had pulled them into a portable photo booth. He scoffs and shakes his head. "Baka Kise. Shut up."

"So mean, Aominecch--" But before Kise can finish, Aomine leans in, the kiss awkwardly placed on Kise's open mouth and forcibly silencing him. Kise's eyes widen, but he doesn't pull away, his lips relaxing against the kiss and Aomine smirks, smug that he has the ability to render Kise speechless when nobody else could. 

Aomine closes his eyes and concentrates on the way Kise's lips move, the way he inhales and exhales, soft and hard against his own mouth as they sync to find a rhythm. He pays close attention to each swipe of tongue, senses the tentativeness he mirrors with every gesture as they learn how to breathe each other in until their lungs burn for air. It's the only lesson he takes to heart; the only one he soaks in as he learns to move with Kise like an extension of himself. He barely notices the quiet hum until flash bulbs in quick succession interrupts his train of thought. "What the hell was that?"

"Oops, I think I might have hit the button there," Kise says, sheepish as he points to the console opposite from where they sit.

"Oh crap, you mean--"

Suddenly, the curtains are yanked open, Satsuki standing there holding the photo strip with a gloating smile on her face. "You know, if you wanted to make out, you probably shouldn't do it in a photo booth. You might leave incriminating evidence," she says, waving the black and white pictures as Aomine attempts to make a grab for it. She pulls it away just in time, her expression softening when she glances at the prints. Aomine quietly groans and palms his face; he knows what she's thinking even before she speaks. "I've never seen you look at anyone that way, Dai-chan."

"Momoicchi..." Kise starts, his ears burning a shade darker than the tint of his cheeks.

"I can hear the heartbroken cries of all the fangirls now," she says teasingly, a means to make the situation slightly less embarrassing for the both of them.

"Are we taking pictures? Can Muro-chin and I fit?"

"Atsushi, I don't think that's a good id--" But Murasakibara slides into the booth anyway, a feat in itself considering his size, and pulls Himuro in with him.

Satsuki cries out just as she's thrown into Aomine and Kise's laps and her mouth opens to protest when Kagami pokes his head in, his eyes widening at the sight before he laughs. "Group photo? Cool, I'm in. Kuroko, get in here!"

"Kagami-kun, I'm not sure they wanted us to be in--" But his protest, too, is cut off as Kagami ushers him inside before he attempts to fit into the booth himself.

"We're missing Akashi-kun."

"Aominecchi, this is all your fault! Ow, whose hand is on my ass?!" Kise cries out, pursing his lips just as Aomine takes an elbow in the rib.  

"I just wanted to talk to you! How the hell was I supposed to know everyone would try to stuff themselves in here?"

"Those pictures looked like they were more than just talking, Aomine," Midorima says as he holds up the second copy of prints. "You may not want to leave these laying around if you want to stick to your story."

"Hah?! Wait, I thought Satsuki had the--"

"Right here, Dai-chan! Those must be the other copies. One for you and one for Ki-chan. That's a cute idea, actually," she muses before she expels a soft grunt when Midorima is shoved inside with the rest of them.

"Takao! What do you think you're do--"

"C'mon, Shin-chan! Don't you want to take a picture with all of your friends?" Takao laughs, the sound almost as contagious as Kise's, as he squishes himself into what little space remained inside. "Everyone comfortable?" he jokes, tactfully looking away when Midorima directs a glare in his direction.

"What about Akashi-kun?"

Everyone turns to stare at Kuroko, which is hard enough as it is with everyone packed into the booth like a can of sardines. 

"He's not here, Tetsu. Stop trying to get more people into the booth. Besides, no one can make him do something he doesn't wanna do and I'm betting he doesn't wanna be stuffed in here with the rest of you idiots," Aomine says with a breathy grunt as he attempts to give himself more breathing room.

"Daiki's right about that," a familiar voice says from outside. "Now, say cheese."

"Hah?!"

"Wh-- Akashicchi!"

Aomine blinks in rapid succession, white spots dotting his vision when the flash finally dies down. 

"This will make a nice addition to my collection," Akashi says as he pulls the printed photos from their slot and walks away.

"Hey! What about us?!"

"I'm sure you'll find a way to get out of there. Sooner or later." 

"Oi! Akashi!"

"Make sure you're not late for the banquet."

"A-ka-shi!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ [limitlessmonster](http://limitlessmonster.tumblr.com). :D


End file.
